


Apodyopis

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Series: Definition and Example [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Unrequited Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of mentally undressing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopis

Gavin thought he was being subtle, eyes only lingering on Ryan for a couple of seconds to commit to memory exactly how the fabric of his shirt stretched over his broad chest and strong arms. Then he flicked his eyes back over and take in exactly how Ryan’s jeans hugged his ass while still looking to be loose-fit enough to be removed quickly, but then Ryan sat down at his desk and was oblivious to Gavin’s wandering thoughts.

Then Gavin’s mind would set itself off again and he would think of taking the glasses from Ryan’s face, setting them aside carefully before letting his fingers loosely toy with the hem of Ryan’s shirt. He would work his hands underneath the shirt, fingers memorising each and every dip and curve and expanse of Ryan’s skin as the shirt is gradually pushed up and tugged over Ryan’s head, mussing up his hair slightly.

Gavin would take this opportunity to run his hands through those sandy brown locks, feeling the smoothness and caressing down Ryan’s naked sides to hook his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans. Ryan would have toed off his shoes and socks by now so Gavin would be free to strip Ryan as he pleases, and he did.

His hands would move rhythmically and smoothly along Ryan’s waist until his fingers dipped just beneath the beltline of Ryan’s jeans, feeling the heat radiate from him like a furnace as he continued to allow Gavin to undo Ryan’s fly as slowly and tantalisingly as possible.

Gavin could clearly imagine Ryan rolling his head back and pleading for Gavin to hurry up and undress him.

So he would move even slower, hands snaking round Ryan’s waist and onto his hips, fingers splaying to feel as much of Ryan’s skin as he possibly could. By this point Gavin would be mouthing and kissing at the junction of Ryan’s neck, teeth barely even touching the skin as he tasted the pureness that was Ryan.

The jeans would eventually come off after long minutes of Ryan whining and begging, but they would come off slowly and gradually, before being tossed to the side with his shirt. Gavin’s hands would work their way up and down Ryan’s legs and arms and torso, admiring his beautiful physique as well as claiming every inch of skin by either touching it or trailing his mouth along it.

Ryan would be making the most arousing of sounds, and Gavin would hook his fingertips just underneath the waistband of his boxers, fingers teasing the skin and resulting in Ryan wanting desperately to rock his hips up for Gavin to palm at his crotch. But Gavin wouldn’t relent just yet, he would have Ryan at his mercy, he wouldn’t give this up for anything.

Then Gavin would kneel between Ryan’s legs, hands and mouth tracing lines and patterns when they descend to Ryan’s crotch. Ryan would bite back a whimper and Gavin would smirk alluringly before pressing his hot wet mouth to the head of Ryan’s clothed erection. He would continue at this, mouthing at Ryan’s dick, before even Gavin is desperate. So Gavin would deftly pull Ryan’s boxers off, leaving him naked to the cool air of the room and-

“Gavin?” Michael’s voice snapped him out of his trance and had him quickly tucking his chair underneath the desk even further to avoid anyone noticing his current _problem_.

“Yes, my lovely little Michael?” Gavin answered, inwardly proud at how his voice didn’t waver with arousal or any other giveaway to what he’d been thinking about.

“Nothing…” Michael muttered, waving a hand of dismissal. “You just seemed miles away.”

“Yeah, I was.” Gavin admitted, smiling fondly at the memory of his thoughts… He’d have to continue that particular train of thought later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
